Dukes (car)
You may be looking for Dukes, a borough in Liberty City. ).]] The Imponte Dukes is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and GTA Chinatown Wars. Design The Dukes is the quintessential American muscle car: aggressive 1970s styling, a large engine, and a low, roaring exhaust note. It appears to be chiefly modeled after the 1968–1970 Dodge Charger; the front bumper appears based on a 1968/1969 Pontiac GTO more than a 1969 or even 1971-1974 Charger, but it is done in steel (much like the Chargers) and the middle doesn't bulge as much; the taillights resemble those of a '69 Pontiac GTO. The backs of the rear fenders appear to modeled on those of the '64 Pontiac GTO, or possibly the '66/'67 Charger. Overall, it looks much like a 1969 Dodge Charger and the name most likely refers to TV show, The Dukes of Hazzard, which features a 1969 Dodge Charger. Dukes are quite popular in the borough of Bohan, and some of them are found with either a small hood scoop, a hood bulge with the words "supercharged" written on it, or a large roots-type supercharger/blower with a bug catcher, all with "750 HP" written on each side - referring to its powerful 750 bhp V8. In addition, a Dukes may also be found with a small rear spoiler on the boot and/or louvres on the rear window. As a possible parody of Dodge's Super Bee, a "Highway Reaper" decal, found on the rear quarter panels, is also present on any version of the Dukes with a bug catcher. Any Dukes with a bug catcher also has a chin spoiler mounted under the front bumper. All Dukes appear with side exhaust pipes. One interesting color it shows up in is orange (a further reference to The Dukes of Hazzard) with black chrome. Performance The Dukes has a 450ci supercharged V-8 engine producing 750bhp. Unfortunately, a lot of this is wasted because the engine is producing more power than can be transferred to the wheels, which results in wheel slip under full throttle in the low gears; acceleration is thus well below average, but the Dukes has a refreshing top speed. Lending to its design generation (Early-to mid 1960/70s), the Dukes has one of the softest suspensions in GTA IV, making it flop heavily in turns and giving it massive oversteer that inexperienced drivers may find hard to control; with effort, the oversteer can be transferred to drifting, making the Dukes one of the most impressive driftable vehicles in-game. The Dukes' handling results in a 'flamboyant' driving style of constant fishtails, burnouts, 180s and power slides. Braking on the Dukes is, as expected, poor. The large rear drum brakes, coupled with the weak and undersized front discs make for extended stopping distances and front wheel lockup. Unsurprisingly, considering its age, ABS is not available on the Dukes. Crash deformation is acceptable, and thanks to its very heavy chassis, the Dukes can take many direct hits before failing/catching fire, making this vehicle good for long-distance travel or dangerous driving. Using the Dukes as a get away vehicle can be difficult at times due it ease of fishtailing which leaves a opportunity for higher level law enforcement to push the vehicle off the road and quickly disable it. Locations GTA IV *Parked in the small parking lot behind the abandoned Sprunk factory, Argus Street, Tudor, Alderney *In the mission Lure for Francis McReary, a red iridescent paint job that can not be seen on the streets can be found outside the target's apartment *Spawn around Dukes *Spawn around Bohan *Spawn around Acter, Alderney *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer in GTA IV Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Dukes' default radio station is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. Gallery Image:Dukes (GTA4) (hood blower) (front).jpg|A variant of the Dukes, featuring a bug catcher mounted on top of a large supercharger (a.k.a a blower) and chin spoiler, among other modifications. Image:Dukes (GTA4) (hood blower) (decal).jpg|The "Highway Reaper" decal present on any Dukes with a bug catcher. Image:DukesGTACW.png|The Dukes, as depicted in GTA Chinatown Wars. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes